villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cage
Cage is a wannabe serial killer and one of the protagonist villains from Twisted Metal: Black. He enters the Twisted Metal contest to have Calypso removed apart of his brain that gives him remorse. He was voiced by Joe Herrschaft. History Cage was a serial killer who had something of a rivalry with Sweet Tooth, but felt sad and remorseful whenever he murdered someone. Determined to overcome this, Cage entered Calypso's Twisted Metal tournament, wanting Calypso to remove the part of his brain that made him feel remorse. When Cage managed to win, he went to demand his prize and Calypso went to work, operating on Cage's brain. Not only did he do as the serial killer wanted, but he also removed Cage's hands and replaced them with a new set of claw-like blade hands. Cage was extremely pleased, planning to make the blades his trademark, and set out to become an even more feared serial killer than Sweet Tooth. Appearance Cage is a bald man, around in his 30s or 40s, having red eyes and wearing a green jacket with a white shirt and wears a pair of sunglasses. While in the cutscenes he wears a black jacket instead and didn't have his sunglasses. Personality Cage is portrayed as a ruthless serial killer who wants little to nothing more than to become the best killer in Midtown and deems that killing is his passion and has a lack of empathy for human life. However, soon after killing people for 12 years, he became remorseful whenever he killed someone. He seems to have a rivalry with another serial killer named Sweet Tooth, even crossed paths with him. But was overpowered by Sweet Tooth, leaving him only a head and torso, keeping Cage alive to teach him a lesson. Vehicle Cage's vehicle is Warthog, which consists of a station wagon strapped to a set of tank treads. It is well armored, but lacks in speed and maneuverability, and has a set of mounted guns, as well as a flamethrower cannon. Quotes }} Gallery Images 705F0F7F6.jpg|Warthog TMBCage911.png|Cage's card. TMBCage9.png|Cage in the loading screen. TMBCage910.png|Cage being confronted by Warhawk. TMBCage912.png|Cage meeting Calypso to claim his "wish". TMBCage4.png|Cage's evil grin. TMBCage5.png|Calypso operating on Cage's brain. TMBCage6.png|Cage's "bonus". TMBCage7.png|Cage with his new "hands". TMBCage3.png|Cage's sadistic grin. TMBCage8.png|Cage preparing to become the best killer there ever was. TMBCage2.png|Cage's new "hands". TMBCage1.png|A concept art of Cage's surgery. TMBCageConceptArt.png|A early concept art of Cage. Videos File:Warthog (Cage) - Twisted Metal Black Trivia *In Twisted Metal: Lost, an unfinished sequel, Cage meets Sweet Tooth. The clown easily takes him down but lets him live as only a head and torso. It's unclear as to how Cage would be driving his car in this game. *In the beta version of Twisted Metal: Black, his name was Marv. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rivals Category:Protagonists Category:Nemesis Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Military Category:Remorseful Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Twisted Metal Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Misanthropes Category:Usurper Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists